The New Leader
by LegendOfKorra4Ever
Summary: Korra thinks her life is complete. She has a beautiful son, a wonderful husband, and great friends. But what's missing? Oh yea, a bad guy. Summary sucks but story is great. Please R&R on the chapters. Sequel to 'The Surprise! :)
1. Birthday

**Hey everyone! This is the Sequel to The Surprise Yay! If there are people who have not read The Surprise Do not read this because you will not know who some people are. So read The Surprise first and then read this. To those who have read the other story, enjoy this. So read people read!**

* * *

Today is Kyro's 3rd birthday, and Mako and I decided to throw a party for him. We are planning to have it on Air Temple Island, and Tenzin offered to take care of all the supplies like he did for my wedding.

Kyro and I were sitting on the floor in our house playing with blocks.

"Mommy, look! I made a tower!" Kyro said with a huge smile on his face.

I laughed at how cute my son was talking. "Yes you did. Make another but taller."

"Ok!" Kyro cheered. After handing some blocks to him, I heard Mako walk in the living with the newspaper in his hand. He came up to us holding out the paper to me.

"I think you have to read this, Korra." He said sitting next to Kyro and I.

I looked at the front cover of the paper to see the headlines with bold letters saying, '**The Revolution's Next Leader**'. Shocked, I read more of the article.

_'A new thread has come to Republic City. Another masked man is taking over what Amon has started. Reporters say that there are people rising up again to join him to take down this new mask man be more dangerous than Amon? Will the Avatar be able to stop this man once again?' _

I looked up from the paper. "Mako, how long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Since Tuesday. There have been sightings of chi-blockers in alleys at night. The Police Station has been getting reports nonstop from the citizens."

"Well then, what do we do? Do we just send a every mentalbender in the city looking for this guy? I asked.

Mako shrugged. "I don't know. But for now, we should not worry about it." he reassured. "Today is a happy day. Let's enjoy our little boy's 3rd birthday." Mako said with a smile. "Alright, let's get to Air Temple Island to get ready for the party. It will start soon." Mako said, getting up from the floor.

I nodded and looked at Kyro finishing his tower. "Hey Kyro? Ready to go to the island?" I asked him.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Kyro shouted. He got up and ran to his room to get ready.

I got up too and picked up the blocks off the floor. Once Kyro was done getting ready, the three of us went to the docks to ride a boat to the island. Once we got to the island, we were surrounded by the airbending kids riding air scooters shouting.

"KORRA! MAKO! KYROOOO!" they shouted. They all stopped spinning at the same time.

"Hi Kyro! Guess what? It's your birthday. Are you excited that today you are going to get presents and cake?" Ikki and (the last part) Meelo rambled.

"Yea I'm so excited! Mommy, can I play with them? Please?." Kyro asked me.

"Sure but remember, be nice to them. Got it?" I told him.

"Ok. Bye!" Kyro shouted. He let go of my hand and all the kids ran off to who knows where. When they were out of sight, we walked up to the main building to see Pema, Tenzin, and 4 year old Rohan in front of it.

Rohan spotted us first and he came running toward us with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Korra! Hi Mako! Where's Kyro?" he asked. Did I forget to mention that Rohan and Kyro are best friends?

"He is over there playing with your brother and sisters. How about you go join them." Mako suggested to Rohan.

Rohan nodded and ran off to play with the kids. Pema and Tenzin were walking to us with smiles.

"Hello Korra, Mako. How are you two?" Pema asked us.

"We are great and happy that is has been a 3 years since Kyro was born." I said to her.

"Well, that is how we felt when we had Jinora." Tenzin said. Then he had a serious look on his face. "Korra, have you read the paper?"

I started to shake my head. "Tenzin, I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about that topic right now. I want to enjoy my sons birthday." I tried not to say it rude but I just did not want to talk about a dangerous man on a happy day.

"I understand. Maybe latter." Tenzin said and walked off with Pema.

* * *

Bolin, Asami, and Tanho arrived shortly after the conversation with Tenzin and Pema. The other person I was surprised that came was Lin. When I asked her why she came, she just walked off to talk to Tenzin.

It was time to bring out the cake for Kyro. Everyone sat around the dinning room table when Pema came out with the cake and put it in front of Kyro who was sitting at the end of the table. Mako lit the candle with his firebending. Once they were lit, we started to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song to him **(I don't know if they would do that).**

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Kyro. Happy Birthday to you." We all clapped for joy.

"Come on, Kyro. Blow out the candle so we can have cake!" Ikki demanded.

"Hold on! I'm thinking of a wish." Kyro told Ikki. He shut his eyes and squeezed his fists, thinking really hard. When he opened them, he blew out a small blast of fire from his mouth. The candles melted before our eyes. All of us were shocked.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm a firebender just like daddy!" Kyro cheered. When I looked at Mako, he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Yes! I knew it! He's a firebender!" Mako shouted with his fists up in the air.

I started to smile and so did everyone else except Lin who wanted to smile. I put the fire out and gave Kyro a huge hug.

"I'm happy that you are a firebender! Now all three of us can bend the same element." I said.

"Ahhhhhh! I wanted him to be a earthbender." Bolin whined. Asami shot him a glare and Bolin put on a pout with his arms folded.

We cut the cake and and ate it all. Kyro opened all his presents. He got a Pro-bending outfit, a toy Satomobile, and a stuffed fireferret toy animal.

After that, we said our goodbyes (since it was late) and the three of us went back home.

Kyro fell asleep in my arms on the way home. So when we got home, I changed him into his pajamas and put him in his bed.

"Goodnight my little firebender." I whispered to him. I went out of the room to mine to see Mako in his undershirt and pants. I took off my clothes and put on shorts and a white t-shirt.

We laid down on our bed. I had my back to his chest and he put his arm around my waist.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, kissing my temple.

I smiled. "I love you, too." I whispered back. Then we fell asleep together.

* * *

**How was it? Great, right? Well, I might be able to update tomorrow for you guys. So Bye. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	2. Meeting

**Hey everyone! I finally got the next chapter up. I just want to say sorry for taking awhile to upload it but I had to help clean my house for a New Years party we are having. So read people! Read!**

* * *

The sun was shining on my eyes, waking me up. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. I rolled around to face Mako's side of the bed to see him gone. Guess he left for work already.

I pulled off the covers and got up. Walking to the mirror, I saw how messed up my hair was. I grabbed my brush and tried to get all the knots out of my poor hair. Once I was done, I got ready for my meeting today with the Council.

I walked to Kyro's room and woke him up.

"Hey, little guy. I need to get you ready so I can take you to Aunt Pema." I said to him.

"Ok mommy." He said with a sleepy voice. Kyro got up and got ready. Once he was done, we went to the docks. When we got off the boat and onto the island, Pema was already waiting for us with her kids.

"Hi, Pema. Here's Kyro. Take good care of my little firebender." I said to Pema but was looking at Kyro.

"I will. Have a good day." Pema said to me.

"Bye, mommy!" Kyro yelled to me as I was walking away.

"Bye!" I said back. I got on the boat and got off Air Temple Island.

* * *

I finally got to City Hall and made my way to the meeting room. Once I opened the door, Tenzin came up to me with an angry face.

"Korra! You are late. I told you to be here ten minutes ago." he rambled. I rolled my eyes at him, and I went to where the other Council members were and sat down.

"I'm sorry that I got here late, Tenzin. It just took me awhile to get here that's all." I assured him.

"Alright, just don't let it happen again." he said. "Ok, let's talk about this mystery man." Tenzin announced.

"Yes, I agree." the Fire Nation Council Member said with an annoyed tone while looking at me.

I stuck my tongue at her.

"Do you guys think it's Amon again but with a different disguise?" the Northern Watertribe Council Member asked.

Tenzin shook his head. "That's impossible. Amon has been dead for four years. Perhaps Hiroshi Sato knew that someone was going to take over if Amon failed." Tenzin suggested.

"Tenzin, I doubt Amon thought he would fail. How about I go to Republic City Prison and try to get something out of Hiroshi." I suggested.

"Good thinking, Korra. You should do that now. Just be careful. He's a bad man." Tenzin said to me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't worry, Tenzin. I'm the Avatar, and I can take care of myself." I told him. I walked out of City Hall and walked to the prison.

* * *

**Ok ok. I know this chapter was short but I wanted to stop it here for reasons I don't want to say. Alright, I will try to have the next chapter up during this week. I'll try my best to make each and every other chapter longer just for you guys! Well goodbye for now! LegendOfKorra4Ever out! :)**


	3. Visit

**Hey everyone! I finally got the chapter up! I love this chapter because I have Hiroshi in it and he acts like a asshole.**

**So know I command you to read the chapter! :)**

* * *

I walked all the way to the prison and went inside. I saw the front desk, and walked up to it.

"Excuse me, I would like to see Hiroshi Sato." I said to the man at the desk.

The man shook his head. "Sorry, ma'am. He is not allowed to have any visitors." he said to me.

"Well, I'm the Avatar and have to talk to him. It's very important." I told him.

He gasped and fumbled up his words. "Ummm I'm ssso sorryy, Avatar Kkorra."

He guided me to a big metal door. Then the man started to do this weird knock on the door. A few seconds later, I heard the locks unlocking on the door, and it opened slowly. I saw the long row of cells that held prisoners.

Two Metalbending cops came up to me. "Follow us, Avatar Korra." one of them told me.

As we walked by the cells, I looked inside them to see very scary men in them. They looked at me with a murderous look. Just sight of them sent a shiver down my back. I think I was the one to put them here.

The three of us stopped in front of another metal door. The two Metalbenders opened the door with metal bending. We started walking again further down in the room. Finally, we made it to the cell that I wanted to go to.

"Here we are." one of the officers said.

I looked in the cell and saw Hiroshi sitting in the darkest corner in the cell with his head down. He looked up at the sound of the officer's voice and I saw anger in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the bars of the cell.

"You guys can go. I would like to talk to him alone." I told the officers. They nodded and walked away.

Hiroshi stood in front of the bars just staring at me. "What do you want, Avatar?" he said with disgust in his voice.

"For the past few days, there's been a man who is starting the Revelation all over again. Do you know anything about it?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't think that Amon ever thought that he would loose. But there was someone else who was his right hand man. he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You better tell me everything you know Hiroshi or-" I was almost done with my sentence when Hiroshi cut me off.

"Or what, Avatar? There's nothing you can do to me. Just because you can bend the elements doesn't mean you can stop what is coming." he said.

"I'm the Avatar, of course I will be able to stop what ever this man is planning. Just wait and you might have a cell buddy." I said. I turned around and walked to back to the door. The officers that lead me to Hiroshi opened the door and walked me out of the prison.

I looked at the time and saw that it was getting late. I should go pick up Kyro. I took a short cut to the docks. Once I got there, I saw smoke rising from Air Temple Island. My eyes widened and since I didn't have time to wait for the next boat, I dove into the water using my water bending to make me swim faster.

I reached the edge of the island and did a water tornado to lift me up on it. I ran to the main building. As I ran, I heard a scream that sounded like Pema's voice and that only made me run even faster. I finally got to the front of the main building and saw a man with a mask on holding my son by the arm.

"KYRO!" I screamed.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hope you did. I am sorry if you guys don't want me to have something bad happen to Kyro but it is part of the story. Just wait and see you guys.**

**Alright, I have a plan. I will try my best, my super best to put a chapter up before the end of the week. Ok? Ok.**

**Well, bye! LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	4. Kidnapped

**Finally! I wrote a new chapter for the story. Yay! I am sorry that I have not been focused on this story. And to make you guys feel better, I was thinking about it all day at school. Alright I should stop typing now because you guys are eager to read the new chapter. So READ! **

* * *

My day is so boring. I finished five long paper reports I had to write and I just got back from stopping a robbery at the bank that was going on in downtown Republic City.

I know what your thinking, stopping a robbery sounds really fun to do. It may sound like it but once you get to the bank, you realize that it is two guys with socks on their heads, there were holes cut out, holding plastic water guns.

When I got back to my desk, Lin came in with another report for me.

"Really, Lin? Why are you giving me all this work? Can't you give this to anyone else?" I asked her.

Lin smirked at me. "Because you are the rookie so you get more work then the others." she said. She turned around and left my office.

I sighed and began writing** (or typing. I don't know :/ )**. When I was half way into the report, one of my colleagues, Ron, came into my office out of breath like he ran here from the other side of town.

"Mako! We have to go!" he said, still out of breath.

I got up from my seat from the sound of his voice. "What wrong, Ron?" I asked him.

"It's Air Temple Island! There's smoke rising from the main building. There's also some intruders there, too!" Ron responded.

My eyes widened. I looked at the clock without thinking and saw that it was about the time Korra would pick up Kyro. I thought about Pema and her kids. Looking back at Ron. "Let's go!" I said and we were gone with the other cops.

* * *

We finally arrived at Air Temple Island. I jumped off my moped and ran to the docks. For five seconds I stood there looking at the scene in front of me. The Island was a mess. There was smoke rising everywhere around it. I was pulled out from the trance when I heard Ron give orders to the other cops to get speed boats ready.

I quickly got into one of the boats with Ron and more cops, and we rode it to the Island. Once on the Island's dock, I ran to the main building. As I ran, I felt the ground under me start to shake a little. I think Korra is going to destroy the island more than it already is if I don't get there in time.

After running up and down some stairs, I made it to the main building. I saw Korra on the floor in ropes surrounded by chi-blockers and my son in the arms of a masked man.

I threw fire at the Equalists while the other cops, who finally caught up, were fighting the Equalists near the masked man and my son. I got all the chi-blockers and ran up to Korra. When I untied her, she intently got up and tried to trap the masked man with earthbending.

"Korra! Be careful! You might hurt Kyro!" I yelled at her above the other commotion.

"I know! Now, we could be done with this a lot faster if you help me!" she yelled back while still fighting.

I carefully shot fire toward the man. He jumped out of the way when the fire was so close to him that he would have felt the heat from it. After more attacks and doges, a blimp came hovering over the masked man and Kyro. A small plat form was thrown down and the man stood on it.

It lifted him up to the blimp.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help!" Kyro yelled. I started to freak out and when I looked at Korra, I saw that she was too.

Korra ran toward the blimp and was going to earthbend herself up on it but she got electrocuted.

"Korra!" I said and I started running to her.

Once I got to her, she was already getting up. She looked up, watching the blimp fly away. Korra looked at me.

"Mako. He took Kyro." she said, starting to cry.

I nodded slightly. "I know. I'll have the officers searching day and night looking for him. I promise." I told her.

She shook her head.

"Korra, we _will_ get him back." I reassured her.

"Ok. What do we do now?" she asked me.

I slightly shrugged. "I don't know, Korra. I don't know."

* * *

**Done! I finished it! Yahoo! So I would like it if you Review this story for me so that I know I still have people out there who like the story. So till next time. LegendOfKorra4Ever out! **


	5. City Hall

**Hey guys! Got a new chapter here for you! If you hadn't noticed, I changed the story a little. Instead of having Kyro 1, I made him 3. Other than that, it's the same. Ok now read the chapter and enjoy! :)**

* * *

It has been three days since my son, Kyro, was taken from me and my husband. My parents came to Republic City to help us search for him. We've also had cops search every inch of city nonstop. Mako and I helped them out by checking warehouses, abandoned houses, factories, even the sewers. But he was nowhere.

Right now we are at City Hall with Tenzin, Asami, Tanho, Bolin, Mako, Lin, and the other council members. I'm currently in a fight with the Fire Nation Council Member. And she is pissing me off.

"I will not call this search to an end!" I yelled at the member, pounding my fists on the table, making everyone jump.

The woman got up from her seat. "We have no choice. We have to stop risking the lives of police officers for some child! It's just a waste of time." she yelled back. _A waste of time?! Some child?!_ I thought. I didn't have time to look at Mako before I responded but I knew he was as mad as I was.

"_My_ son is a waste of time?! How dare you! Did it ever occur to you that if we find my son, we will also find the man who is causing all this chaos?!" I yelled back at the council member.

"Yes, I do realize that but he might not even be with this man! Your son might be in an abandoned warehouse far away from Republic City. He might even be dead!" the council woman said to me.

"Alright, that is enough! This is going too far. The search will continue. End of discussion." Tenzin said. I'm actually glad that he stopped the fight because I would have set the woman's hair on fire.

"But what about the safety of the city and the police officers?" the council member urged on.

"I have it covered. Even though a lot of officers are searching for the kid, we have more keeping the citizens safe. And the cops can take care of themselves." Lin said, answering the woman's question.

Tenzin turned to the council member. "Now that you know about the safety of the officers, we can talk about matters that are more important," Looking at everyone, he continued. "like where could this man be?"

"We have been getting reports from the river patrol about strange movement in the water. Like a submarine is in it." Lin informed us.

"Great! Send some people in the water!" I pushed. "I'll join them, too."

"Korra, we can't rush into this. We don't know what's under the water." Tenzin said to me. "The best thing to do this slowly."

_I don't want to do this slowly! I want to find my son!_ I wanted to say that so much, but I know that Tenzin's right. "You're right. So then what do we do?" I asked.

Mako raised his hand, volunteering to answer the question. "Maybe we should have some waterbenders go underwater and see if there is submarine, or submarines. Then if there are some, we'll command an attack on them. " he thought.

"That sounds like a good idea, but how will we be able to attack the submarines?" Tenzin asked Mako.

Mako had to think for a moment but then gave up after awhile. "I don't know. You guys could come up with a plan that has to do with getting inside." he said, sounding defeated.

"Well then we will have to make do with your first plan and it shall be done tomorrow. Lin, go report this to the other officers immediately." Tenzin told Lin.

"Don't tell me what to do." she said while walking out of the room.

"Okay since we have a plan, we can all go home. See you guys tomorrow and goodnight." Tenzin said. Everyone got up from their seats and went to the door to leave. As Mako and I were leaving, I couldn't help but think about what the Equalists were doing to Kyro. The thought of it made my knees go weak. Seeing that I couldn't stand up that well, Mako picked me up into his arms.

"It's okay, Korra. We are one step close to finding him." he reassured me. Mako continued to carry me like this until we were outside the City Hall.

"I think I can walk now, Mako," I told him. He set me down and we went home. Once inside the house, I went straight to our room. I changed and laid in the bed. Mako came in after changing and he wrapped his arms around me. We held each other all night until Mako fell asleep. I couldn't because I hated that my son was out there in danger. To make myself feel better, I imagined that he was here in my arms. And soon, I was asleep.

* * *

I was fighting chi-blockers in a submarine. They were all around me. I was yelling Kyro's name and demanding them to take me to him. I kept fighting and fighting but I was getting weak and tired by the second. As I was fighting, I didn't see one of the chi-blockers sneak up behind me and punch me in the arm and legs. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees. They tied my hands and then part of the circle of chi-blockers started to form into a half circle. Then, I saw a light shine on a figure that appeared a few feet in front of me. It was the masked man.

"Well hello, Avatar. I see you came to get something." he said.

"Where is my son?" I said while glaring at him. He laughed and walked closer to me.

"You haven't noticed? He's right here." The masked man moved to the side and a light shone **(I think that's how that word is spelled? :/)** on a small body that was laying lifeless on the floor in a pool of blood.

I screamed as tears fell from my face. "You monster! What have you done?!"

With another laugh, he answered. "I took away the only thing that you would live for. Oh wait. He's not the only one that you care about." He turned to the darkness in front. "Bring him in."

Then two chi-blockers brought in another body and they tossed it next to Kyro. "No." I said. "No no no no. Mako? Mako?!" I yelled.

There on the floor was Mako covered in cuts and bruises. His head was facing me and I saw his eyes open. "Korra?" he said.

"Oh, it looks like he is still alive. Well he have to do something about it." the masked man said. He pulled out a knife and walked toward Mako.

I started to shake my head. "Please, no. Don't. Kill me, not him. Please." I begged over and over as he was making his way to Mako. The man picked up Mako and held the knife at his thoat.

Mako looked at me and said what would be his last words. "Korra, I love-" but he never got to finish the sentence because the man already cut his throat.

* * *

"No!" I yelled as I jerked up in my bed. I was panting and covered in sweat. I looked over to see Mako sitting up on the bed looking at me with worried eyes.

"Korra it's okay," he whispered in my ear as he rocked me back and forth in his arms while sobbed in them. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I was fighting... and then fell... and the man... and then you and Kyro..." I wasn't able to finish the sentence because the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

Mako never stopped rocking. "It was just a dream. I'm fine and Kyro is, too." he said to me. I fell asleep in Mako's arms but I could still hear him whisper to me that everything was fine and that we would find Kyro. But what if we can't find Kyro? What if I fail to find him. What if my dream is true and that man already killed him. I need to find him. I need to find Kyro.

* * *

**How was it? Was it good? Then that's good if you think that. I changed this chapter and added the dream. I was debating when I first wrote the chapter to put it in but I didn't. Then I just kept thinking about it so I decided to put it in. So I hope you like the dream. Don't forget to review! 'Till next time. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	6. Found

**STOP! Before you read this chapter, I want you to read the last one because I added something to it. I won't tell you what it is so you have to read it. After that, you can read this one. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I want two waterbenders in each group, front and back. I want three metalbenders in each group too in the middle of the waterbenders. Got it?!" Lin yelled everyone the order. We are preparing to go in Yue Bay to search for any sign of a submarine. Mako and I came to help them out again, and now we have six groups full of waterbenders and metalbenders ready to go. "Every group is named a color. It may sound weird but it will make it easier. You are blue, you are orange, you are red, you are yellow, you are green, and you are brown. My group is metal. Also, make sure that everyone has a radio with them. _Everyone_!" Lin yelled again.

"Lin! I think we are ready." I told her. "Let's start sending some people in the water." None of the groups moved when I said that.

Lin looked at all the groups. "What are you waiting for?! You heard the girl, _go_ in the water!" she yelled at the officers.

They jumped at the sound of her voice and all the waterbenders lead the groups in the water before they had to hear it again. Lin, Mako, Saikhan, and I formed a group of our own, and I created a water bubble around us as we walked in Yue Bay. There were many fish that swam away from us as we made our way deeper in the bay.

For the longest time, more like an hour to be exact, we haven't seen anything. Everyone was communicating with each other saying that there are no signs of submarines. I could tell by the sounds of there voices that all the others wanted to give up. But we can't. We have to find Kyro. Lin was about to call off the search when Saikhan said something.

"Look! I see something over there. Near Avatar Aang's memorial Island." Saikhan said, pointing to a large dark cylinder thing far from us. "It looks like the submarine. Lin, contact the others. We may need back up."

Lin nodded. "Good idea. Blue, Red, Green, Orange, Brown, and Yellow, we found something that might be what we're looking for. Everyone has the come to me. Coordinates 400 meters south of Avatar Aang's Memorial Island. Move now!" she yelled in the radio.

"Yes, Chief Beifong. Right away." all the groups responded. It didn't take long for the groups to come. Once they came, we combined all the bubbles and made on big one. Lin and Saikhan easily came up with a plan that would work.

"Okay here's the plan." Lin said. Then she explained the plan to everyone. When she was done we went into the plan immediately.

We all stayed in the huge bubble and made our way to the submarine. When we got next to it, the waterbenders and I moved some of the water from the side of the submarine. Then the metalbenders opened part of the metal from the submarine and created an opening. Everyone went inside instead of me to keep the water from sinking the submarine. I stepped in, and the metalbenders closed the opening. Then I stopped bending the water.

"Alright. Mako, Korra, Saikhan, and I are going to be in a group, so I want the rest of you guys to split up into two groups. The groups will be in even numbers so nine metalbenders and six waterbenders in each group. Do not make any loud noises and if there are Equalists around, take them out quietly. Move out!" Lin said in a low voice.

The two groups went down both sides of the hallway, but we went through a door that had another hallway. We made our way down the hallway and made an encounter with two chi-blockers. Lin and Saikhan easily bended metal around the chi-blockers that held them up on the wall. I went up to one of them and ripped off their masked and saw that it was a male.

"Where is he?" I asked in an angry voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said to me.

I laughed. "Oh yes you do. Now tell me where he is before I count to five or you will regret that you never opened you mouth." I threatened. Then I started counting. "One, two," he started to panic. "three-"

"Turn to the left and go through the door that is red." he interrupted, pointing his head down the hall. "Not hard to miss."

"Thanks. You were a great help." I said. Then I punched him in the face knocking him out. The other chi-blocker looked at me scarcely. "Better keep your mouth shut." I said. The chi-blocker nodded. I turned to Mako, Lin, Saikhan. "What are we waiting for? Let's go." I started walking away and I could tell they had worried about me.

We followed the direction of from the chi-blocker and saw the door. I ran to it and stretched out my hand to turn the doorknob. But my hand hesitated when I was about to turn it.

"Korra, you can do it." Mako encouraged me. I nodded and turned the knob. When I opened it, I saw Kyro tied up in chains, laying down, and was covered in bruises. I slowly walked to the middle of the room hoping that Kyro would still be alive. When I was getting closer, Kyro lifted his head up and looked at me and Mako.

"Mommy?"

* * *

**Wow. That took for ever! Please review the chapter so that I know how you liked it. I am really sad now. I have to start school on the 14th. I don't want to. So that means that I won't be able to have enough time to create new chapters for this story and 'The Camping Trip' and 'The Host'. Actually, I haven't thought of anything for that story. Ugh. Another thing on my to do list: Think really hard for an idea for 'The Host'. Well now I'm off to thinking. See ya. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	7. Taken Once Again

**Hola people! JK, I don't spanish so don't think I do. Okay, I have a new chapter for you and I hope you like it. So enjoy.**

* * *

My eyes started to fill with tears. "Kyro," I said. I quickly went to him, fearing that this was my imagination, and he wasn't really here. I heard Mako follow behind. "Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked him as Mako and I knelt in front of him.

Kyro nodded and said that it hurt on his left arm. My eyes started to fill with tears when I saw the bruise on the same arm that the masked man was holding Kyro by.

Mako turned to Lin and Saikhan. "One of you get him out of these chains!" he demanded. Lin and Saikhan metalbended the chains off of him, and Kyro wrapped his arms around my neck. I hugged him back, and Mako put his arms around the two of us. We stayed like this for a few minutes until Lin interrupted us.

"We should go. I think we might get company soon," she said. Mako and I got up with Kyro in my arms. The five of us made our way to the door when, all of a sudden, the door to the room closed shut, and we heard a click coming from it. "We're locked us in!" Lin and Saikhan tried to bend the open but it wouldn't open.

"Let's try the walls," Lin said, trying to metalbend the walls around us. "What is this room made of?" she asked.

"It's made of platinum, Lin. Don't you remember from last time?" Hiroshi Sato reminded Lin. He came out of a dark corner with the mask man.

"Hiroshi, what are you doing here? You should be in prison," Saikhan said.

Hiroshi let out an evil chuckle. "Yes, I should be in prison but thanks to Xandred here," he said, pointing at the masked man.

"So that's your name. I getting use to calling you 'the mask man'. It was a great nickname to me." Lin said, crossing her arms.

Xandred walked closer to us, making Kyro hug me tighter than before. "Well I never really had a chance to go to the press and reveal my name. They would probably run away in fear because of all the trouble I caused." he said.

"Nice story but let's do this the easy way where you go to prison." Saikhan said to Xandred.

"I don't think so." Xandred started. With the snap of his fingers, Equalists came out of the ceiling and they chi-blocked all of us, except Kyro since no one knows that he can bend. We all fell down, loosing feeling in our bodies. Xandred came up to me and grabbed Kyro.

"Mommy!" Kyro screamed. "Kyro! No!" I yelled.

Xandred took Kyro to the center of the room and held my son by his left arm where Kyro had the bruise. "Tie them up. Also bring me the one with spiky hair." he said.

"Let go of me." Mako said as the Equalists carried him to Xandred.

"Take these two to the 'The Room'." Xandred told one of Equalists. They nodded, and the Equalists picked up Mako and Kyro.

"Mako! Kyro!" I yelled.

"Korra!" Mako yelled back, fighting against the Equalists.

"Mommy!" Kyro screamed again. And they were gone.

I turned to Xandred. "Where are you taking them?"

Xandred sighed. "When will you stop talking? They are going to a special place I had arranged for them because I knew that you guys would try to find me one way or another. Okay Hiroshi, let's go and discuss some plans I thought of." he said to Hiroshi Sato. They started to walk away when an Equalists stopped them.

"But, wait. What about them." they said, pointing toward Lin, Saikhan, and my direction.

Xandred gave out another sigh. "Take them to the cells." he said in an annoyed voice. The Equalist nodded and quickly got us out of the room.

The cells was down the hall from where Lin and Saikhan metalbended two chi-blockers on the wall. When they put us in the cell, I immediately went up to the bars and kicked at them.

"Korra *kick*. Korra *kick*. Korra!" Lin yelled at me. I looked at her. ""It's no use. You can't open it, I can't open it, and Saikhan can't open it. We should just calm down and think of a plan." she said.

I shock my head. "No! I won't calm down! Xandred has my husband and my son. He might hurt them, or even killed them. I can't lose them." I screamed with tears running down my cheeks.

"Come here, kid." Lin said. I walked over to her and leaned on her. "Uhh... don't cry... umm... it will be ok?" Lin had no idea what to say. I wouldn't blame her 'cause I don't think she ever did this before.

"Wow, Lin. You are really bad at this." Saikhan told her. Lin glared at him. "Well I've never done this before, so I don't know what to say."

I laughed. "It's ok. You tried your best." I complemented her.

Saikhan looked at me. "Don't worry, Korra. We will get out of here and get them back."

I nodded in agreement. I will stop at nothing to get them back. Xandred will not stand in my way.

* * *

**We finally know the name of the bad guy! Yay! Okay I have some news for you. I will probably not be able to write chapters for this story and 'The Camping Trip' as often like I usually do because I am going back to school. Today I got my schedule and I'm kinda happy about it. So I start school on the 14th, which is next week. But for you guys, I will try my best to write chapters. Well 'till next time. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!  
**


End file.
